


Swoon

by writing_forthwith



Category: Original Work
Genre: Allergies, Attractive men, Awkward Ghosts, Castles, F/M, Ghosts, Heroic Ladies, Magic, Magic-Users, Original work - Freeform, Project, creative writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_forthwith/pseuds/writing_forthwith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A handsome man trapped in a castle. A daring lady escaping a horrible marriage. Two ghosts who are very bad at what they do. </p><p>What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VandalisticVanadium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VandalisticVanadium/gifts).



The funny thing about life is that even outrageously good-looking men with just the right amount of scruff and shoulders that would make even the most stoic woman swoon can still get allergy attacks, too. 

At this particular moment, in a ridiculously large castle in some far off valley, that very thing is occurring. The hapless fellow currently sneezing so hard that tears are leaking out is Ellis. I am sure that you and I, dear reader, could easily watch him stumble around the cluttered room that he is attempting to clean, sniffing and sneezing, for quite some time, but I think that our time would be better spent if we wandered out into the hallways for a bit, as the important things aren’t going to happen until he starts sorting through the closet in the other corner. Having escaped out of the dust-filled bedroom and into the corridor, you can now see that the vaulted hallways are filled to the ceilings with hanging tapestries and tilted paintings, armored suits and dusty animal heads, soft, opulent furniture and exotic vases---the list goes on, for quite some time. 

After examining some trinkets and accidentally knocking over a priceless antique or two, you may begin to notice that, amid the fascinating chaos, there is something missing: people. Where are the noises, or the faces for that matter? Here and there, in every once in a great while, you may see the cook, Ms. Halleyway, striding briskly to her next destination, or maybe you will hear the gardener, Mr. Moore, dragging his cart along the cobblestones outside the thick gray-stone walls of the castle, but these few sightings are rare indeed. Have you begun to wonder where the bustling busyness of such an enormous place is? Have you, my dearest reader, wondered yet where all the children are to fill the nooks and crannies of this place with laughter? 

Well, unfortunately, I must leave you to find that out on your own---I am a busy narrator, after all, and I could not possibly tell you the whole story that is about to unfold! This, therefore, is the adventure that I charge you with, dear reader, should you choose to accept it: walk alongside the young man named Ellis, and learn the mystery of this castle. Meet its handful of residents, explore its numerous rooms, and discover its secrets; Ellis is about to uncover one in the shape of a small mahogany box, and you may want to be there when he opens it.


End file.
